


Good Enough

by GingerFerret



Series: 100 - 300 Words of Draco/Harry [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: Anyone who ever claimed that Draco has a sense of drama may be on to something.





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is just very silly but wanted out.

"This isn't good enough, Potter!"

"Well, what do you want from me? I thought we were completely satisfied. I love you. We've been living together for almost a year. As far as I'm concerned, I think we're really bloody happy!"

"Yes, that's all very lovely, but how am I supposed to know that you intend to _keep_ me around?!"

"..."

"Potter...? What are you doing? Do you have any idea how filthy the floor is in this establishment? What are you doing down there... Oh, Merlin.."

"Draco Malfoy. Will you make me the happiest man alive?"

"God, Potter, people are staring! Get up from the floor!"

"Will you marry me?"

"..."

"Draco?"

"..."

"Love, are you alright?"

"YES OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU!! DID YOU HEAR THAT, EVERYONE?! HARRY POTTER JUST PROPOSED TO ME! I AM MARRYING HARRY POTTER! TAKE _THAT_!"

"I really do love you, you know?"

"Of course you do. I might be slightly smitten with you as well."

"Yes, I sensed as much."

"Shut up, Potter. And take me home."

 

**End**


End file.
